The present invention relates to a hinge, and more particularly to a magnetic hinge.
A conventional physical hinge consists of a pair of hinge plates in parallel plains pivotably secured together by a hinge pin enabling movement of the hinge plates between first and second orientations relative to one another. The hinge pin defines the common pivot axis of the hinge plates. For ease of reference, the first and second orientations are commonly referred to as the “closed” and “open” orientations. In the closed orientation the first and second plates substantially overlapping, while in the open orientation the first and second plates are substantially non-overlapping. While the conventional physical hinge typically performs well in a variety of different environments, it has not proven to be entirely satisfactory in particular environments for one or more of the following reasons:
1. The conventional physical hinge is either internally or externally hinged. When two structural components are externally hinged, the overall dimensions of the structural components (e.g., the hinge plates) must be increased to incorporate the physical hinge pin and also so that at least one edge of each structural component is at least partially wrapped around the common hinge pin; this is disadvantageous as it increases the size of the structure formed by the structural components. Where the structural components are internally hinged (that is, the physical hinge pin is either disposed between the structural components when the hinge is in the closed orientation or extends transversely through the structural components), some of the space between or extending through the structural components must be sacrificed to allow for the volume occupied by the physical hinge pin. In other words, the conventional physical hinge either limits the compactness of the structure employing it or requires a portion of the otherwise useable space within a structure be dedicated to the hinge pin.
2. The conventional physical hinge is not readily deconstructed—that is, in order to separate the hinge plates from one another, typically either the hinge pin must first be removed from the hinge or the edge portion of at least one of the hinge plates which at least partially wraps around the hinge pin must be stretched, broken or the like to enable its separation from the hinge pin. This is frequently an arduous and difficult operation, often as arduous and difficult as the reconstruction or reconstitution of the hinge subsequently when the same is desired. Thus the conventional physical hinge has hinge plates which are neither readily manually separable from one another nor readily manually joinable together (with the hinge pin), as desired.
3. The conventional mechanical hinge is by its nature neither monostable nor bistable—that is, it favors positioning of the hinge plates in neither the closed nor open orientations, as opposed to any of the intermediate orientations. While in many applications it is preferred that the hinge remain with the hinge plates in whatever orientation they were last left by the user, in other applications it is preferred that the hinge be biased to assume an open orientation, a closed orientation or either orientation. It is typically necessary for the conventional mechanical hinge to employ a biasing element (or gravity) acting on at least one of the hinge plates if the hinge is to be monostable, (i.e., biased to a preferred orientation) or bistable (i.e., biased to one of two preferred orientations as opposed to an intermediate orientation therebetween).
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a magnetic hinge wherein in one preferred embodiment the hinge is characterized by a virtual hinge axis.
Another object is to provide such a magnetic hinge wherein in one preferred embodiment there is no physical hinge pin either to increase the physical dimensions of the hinge or to occupy space within the hinge plates.
A further object is to provide such a hinge wherein in one preferred embodiment the hinge plates are readily manually separable to deconstruct the hinge and readily manually joinable to reconstitute the hinge.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such a hinge wherein in one preferred embodiment the hinge is bistable.
It is another object to provide various devices which may profitably incorporate such a hinge.